Titans '65
by dmollonii
Summary: This is a sort of headcanon of mine regarding the formation and beginnings of the Teen Titans taking place in 1965. It follows my own canon, so forgive me if the characters don't act or seem how you'd like them to. My goal is to develop the team as teenagers who seem human. I don't plan on having a specific story arc, save perhaps that of Deathstroke.
1. FILES

**THE FOLLOWING FILES ARE TO BE VIEWED ONLY BY THOSE ABOUT WHOM THE FILES ARE, THOSE DIRECTLY SUPERVISING THE TEEN TITANS, OR THOSE GIVEN EXPLICIT PERMISSION BY RICHARD GRAYSON.**

 **ALL PERSONAL INFORMATION RECORDED IS ACCURATE AS OF AUGUST 5, 1965**

 **Name:** Grayson, Richard

 **Date of birth:** March 20, 1950 A.D.

 **Age:** 15

 **Height:** 5'9"

 **Weight:** 162 Lbs

 **Official codename:** Robin

 **Skills and abilities:** Wide knowledge of martial arts (including, but not limited to; Aikido, Boxing, Karate, Savate, Judo and Shaolin Kung-Fu); arguably the most skilled human gymnast, being the only one currently capable of a quadruple somersault (Grayson received eight gold medals in gymnastic events at the 1964 Tokyo olympics); fluent in French, Spanish, Russian, Mandarin and Cantonese Chinese, Japanese, American Sign Language and English; and has completed a university-level liberal arts education under the study of Bruce Wayne.

 **History:** Richard was born to John and Mary Grayson; who were, at the time, acrobats in Haly's Circus, a traveling circus located in Blüdhaven. The family became known as "The Flying Graysons!" after Dick was old enough to participate and perform. John and Mary were killed by sabotage of a tightrope due to an unpaid debt the circus owner owed to a criminal organization. When Dick went to tell the police about what happened, Batman intervened to avoid Grayson getting involved and potentially hurt. Bruce Wayne became Grayson's legal guardian, and, after thorough training, Grayson was allowed to become Robin as sidekick to Batman. In 1964, Grayson was selected by the Justice League as the first leader to the Teen Titans Pilot Program.

 **Name:** Logan, Garfield

 **Date of birth:** July 20, 1950 A.D.

 **Age:** 15

 **Height:** 5'11' (NOTICE: CAPABLE OF SHAPE-SHIFT)

 **Weight:** 149 Lbs (NOTICE: CAPABLE OF SHAPE-SHIFT)

 **Official codename:** Beast Boy (NOTICE: CURRENTLY IN PROCESSING FOR CHANGE)

 **Skills and abilities:** Is capable of shape-shifting into literally any animal seen, whether seen in person, photographed, or illustrated, and can transform partially into other animals as well. His enhanced genetic makeup allows him to increase the speed of natural healing from injury, being able to heal fully from paper cuts in a matter of seconds, a gunshot wound in a matter of hours, and stories of re-growing a finger have been told, but is still unconfirmed. Garfield is also skilled in hand-to-hand combat, however he is by no means a master of martial arts.

 **History:** Logan's parents were geneticists who traveled around the world in an attempt to bring back extinct creatures. He grew up mostly in isolated jungles with his parents, who were often described as abusive. When he contracted Sakutia in Africa, his father used a very experimental serum to combat the virus by transforming Garfield into a West African Green Monkey, the only known animal immune to the virus, for 24 hours. This cure had the unintended effect of giving Garfield a green overtone of skin, eyes, and hair, along with his shape-shifting ability. His parents died in a boating accident, and thenceforth Garfield was constantly changing situations. At first he was put into a foster home, and his foster father plotted to kill him. This plot was foiled by the Doom Patrol, who adopted Garfield and made him a part of the team. He later left the Doom Patrol in order to pursue a career in acting. Garfield's first show was cancelled due to copyright issues, and in 1964 he signed up for the Teen Titans Pilot Program, for which he was selected in 1965.

 **Name:** Roth, Rachel

 **Date of Birth:** January 27, 1949

 **Age:** 16

 **Height:** 5'7"

 **Weight:** 157 Lbs (NOTICE: CAPABLE OF LEVITATION)

 **Official codename:** Raven

 **Skills and Abilities:** Empathy, also known as an ability to sense and influence the emotions of others; possession of a "soul-self," which can teleport Roth over long distances; levitation; telekinesis; a wide knowledge of magic and information associated with it; mind-reading.

 **History:** Little is known about Raven, other than general facts. She was born to a woman named Angela Roth and a Demon called Trigon. Raven was mostly raised by a man only known as "Azar," who taught her to control her demonic powers inherited from Trigon through her emotions. After Azar's death, she was taken under the care of her mother, but for the most part was self-sufficient. In 1964 she signed up for the Teen Titans Pilot Program and was selected in 1965.

 **Name:** Stone, Victor

 **Date of Birth:** May 7, 1948

 **Age:** 17

 **Height:** 6'5"

 **Weight:** 368 Lbs

 **Official codename:** Cyborg

 **Skills and abilities:** Robotic components which aid in physical prowess, Cyborg has been measured to have a 4 second 50 meter dash, completed in no more than six strides, and routinely lifts automobiles off of the ground to show his strength. His robotic parts give him superhuman reflexes, and his bionic eye does the same for his sight. He was naturally gifted with incredible intelligence, and his mechanical brain repairs have increased his thinking speed and memory capacity.

 **History:** Stone was born to Silas and Elinore, in the city of Detroit. His parents were scientists at S.T.A.R. labs (a subsidiary of Wayne Enterprises) who wanted Victor to follow in their footsteps. During his youth Victor was delinquent: he was a small-time criminal who lacked in his studies, despite his parents' urgings. He took up athletics in school, becoming an All-American wrestler and National Championship football player. In an accident which also kills his mother, Victor loses most of his body. His father spent millions of dollars and dozens of hours to create prosthetics to save him, and, in the end, succeeded. After losing all hope of becoming a professional athlete, Victor turned to heroism as "The next best thing." In 1964 he signed up for the Teen Titans Pilot Program, for which he was selected in 1965.

 **The Teen Titans Pilot Program**

The Teen Titans Program is a program designed to observe and assess the ability of teenagers, ages 13 to 19, to work in isolated teams of heroes. These teams are intended to harbor both males and females, if necessary, and should harbor, at most, ten heroes. To test the hypothesis that this system will allow young heroes to gain experience and become part of the hero community, a pilot program has been arranged by the Justice League. This pilot team will be based in Jump City, California, and are to be, once started, referred to as "The Teen Titans." This pilot team will be led by Robin, and followed by Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven. The pilot team is planned to operate for two years at most, before becoming official and/or creating new teams. These plans, however, are tentative based upon the observations of the team. Changes may be made sooner, whether additive or detrimental to the Titans Program. On September 9, 1965, the Titans are to meet at their base in Jump City, "Titans Tower," and thenceforth be left to their own devices until the program is, if at all, ended. All emergencies regarding the team will be handled by the Justice League, especially those directly involved in the program, and all members working on the program made it an explicit point to mention in this summary that severe physical injury or death of any of the members of the pilot team is not a reason to end the program.


	2. First Class

9/8/65

Dick Grayson

September 9, 1965 is the official date I'm becoming leader of the world's first official vigilante organization for teenagers. I know that "official" and "vigilante" don't typically go together, but I think being sanctioned by the Justice League of America is reason enough to put them where they are. My name is Dick Grayson, the legal ward of Bruce Wayne and the sidekick to the world's greatest detective, Batman. As I tell you all this I'm riding a first class jet from Gotham city, New Jersey, to Jump City, California. I've always been a city boy, though never belonging to any one in particular. Jump is definitely going to be a first for me, as "The City of Smiles." Blüdhaven and Gotham, the two cities I could potentially call home, smile about as much as Bane on a Tuesday... If everything I've heard about Jump City is true, then the worst of my problems will be keeping the Titans' rooms clean. In all honesty, though, I'd have to say my worst fear is getting these kids to work as a team. From their files, they've all come from pretty tragic backgrounds. Their leader growing up in a mansion with the world's greatest butler [note: thank Alfred for the records sent ahead] probably isn't going to give them a great first impression either. They all have plenty of potential, but I'm not totally sure if I can release all of it...

 **Author's Note:** sorry that this has taken literal months to put up, I just happen to be super lazy. If you like what you see, please let me know so I can be less lazy. If you don't like what you see, give constructive criticism so I can suck less.

 **Review Responses:**

Dear Guest who asked where Starfire is... _**SPOILER ALERT INCOMING: READ NO FUETHER FOR MINIMAL SPOILERS:**_

Star's on Tamaran


	3. Tiny and Big

9/9/65

Dick Grayson

The first to show up was Victor. He seems to be a mess of juxtaposition. He's as friendly as he is intimidating, and as imposing as he is courteous. From what I understand of his history, this is a bit of a defense mechanism. Living in the world of petty crime must have taught him how to keep rivals at bay. Do I intimidate him? I have my suspicions, but I imagine he might be nervous to some degree. Going against this, he seems to be confident in his physical ability; I can't say I disagree with him on that point. To be quite honest, it's only now occurring to me that this is going to require real leadership of real individuals. This isn't some challenge Batman's set for me with a specific goal in mind, or even a general lesson; even if he wants me to learn from this experience, it's primary purpose isn't for me to pass. I feel like understanding this idea should lighten my burden, but I can only feel the pounds piling on.

 _(Later)_

Rachel showed up this afternoon, but it's already eight PM and Garfield is nowhere to be found. I'm giving them today off to get their things handled and set up. After I helped him with his charging station (bed?) Victor told me he was writing a letter to his friend in Iowa. I'm a little tentative to let them be on their own for too long, in fear of the team deteriorating, but I think today can be an exception. Rachel is certainly an interesting figure, to say the least. Her file isn't very descriptive, but after talking to her for five minutes I can tell that it's more than she'll ever tell me. She's not a very noticeable girl; she's pale, short, and, frankly, not in very good shape. It almost seems as if she wants to be a wallflower, but her unique nature (spawn of a demon) makes that difficult to achieve. She did little and said less before disappearing to her room, from which I smell incense and hear faint, disturbing noises. I can only pray to God and hope that Logan is ever so slightly less eccentric. Tomorrow we will begin to build the team, and I think I'm more nervous than the rest of the Titans.

 **Author's Notes:** Greetings again to all three of this story's followers! As you can see I've waited only seven days as compared to last time's seven months to update this story. I'm going to, henceforth, make a strong attempt to update this story every Sunday. I cannot guarantee that, but I will do my best. I hope more readers enjoy my work. If not, reviews are encouraged and read always.


End file.
